Chicken Soup
by VMargaux
Summary: Hotch x Reid. Spencer is sick fluff.
1. Sick

Spencer was sick. Completely and utterly sick. Not mentally sick or figuratively sick. Sick sick. Like stuffy nose, coughing every 3 seconds, can't get out of bed, sick. He tried to get out of bed but was just too tired. He called into the office, telling them that he couldn't be there that day. He felt awful for not going to work, he always goes to work, but this time, he can't.

Hotch however, _was_ at work that day. This was one of those awful days where there was a pile of paperwork bigger than his car needing to be filled out. He just sat there, for hours without end. After he got through what seemed like millions of pages, he decided to go get some coffee from the kitchenette. On his way, he saw Garcia and Morgan, flirting shamelessly. He saw JJ pouring over case files. Emily doing her own paperwork at her desk. The only person he didn't see was the person he wanted to see the most.

He got his coffee in somewhat of a hurry, then walked over to JJ.

"Hey, have you seen Reid?" Aaron asked curiously.

"Ya, he's taking a sick day. He called in, saying he wasn't feeling well." She answered.

"Alright, thanks JJ" He finished curtly.

Aaron went back to his desk, coffee in hand. He contemplated calling Spencer, seeing how he was feeling. He had an inner argument with himself, until after a few minutes, he came to a conclusion. He picked up his cell, pressing on the contact labeled 'Spencer Reid'.

"What?" Was the voice that responded after the 4th ring.

"Reid, I heard you weren't feeling well. Just wanted to see how you were." Aaron said, concern leaking from his voice.

"I feel worse than ever. I'm just-" he heard something that sounded distinctly like a yawn. "—tired and everything is just so…ughhhhhhh" He sounded worse than Aaron thought was possible.

"Alright just hang in there." Aaron hung up when he heard a distant 'yep'. He had another debate in his head. It was nearing 7 o' clock. He could probably leave now, right? The mountain of paperwork would still be there tomorrow.

He got up, got his coat from the rack and walked out of the office, saying goodbyes to his team and coworkers. He got into his car started the ignition and drove of. Only, he wasn't going to his own home, he was going to the home of someone who seemed in need. But first,he stopped at the grocery store really quick.

He knocked on the door of the apartment. He was greeted several minutes later by a worn-out looking Spencer. At first, confusion washed over the young doctors features.

"I brought chicken soup." Aaron said, holding up the grocery bag.

They smiled as a light laugh crossed both men's lips.

"Thank you" Spencer said, as he stepped aside to let in the bearer of food.

* * *

This was my first non-OC story so don't judge! Criticism is still very much welcome, as always. This was written for my friend, Kateryne AKA kateryne01


	2. Half-Past Noon Breakfast?

Spencer let Aaron into his apartment. He looked at Hotch as the older man looked around the messy room.

"Sorry, I haven't had the energy to clean up all day." Spencer attempted clean up some things littered on the table, but Aaron pulled him back.

"Just relax, we can watch a movie once I make the soup." Hotch said, steering to the kitchen.

Spencer smiled at the agent, bustling about the kitchen, trying to find a bowl and spoon. Spencer couldn't help but think how good he looked doing it. After about half an hour of rushing back and forth between checking how Reid is and making sure that the soup isn't boiling completely, They both settle down on the couch, and watch a Doctor Who marathon. It goes on until both their heads go limp, falling on each others.

Aaron wakes at 4am, for no apparent reason. He looked down and smiled at the sleeping man on his shoulder. He laid back down more comfortably and threw a blanket over the two of them, Spencer never waking.

They woke up late. Spencer awoke first to see Hotch next to him, smiling lazily in his sleep. Spencer looked to the clock on his wall. 12:07. He remembered it was Saturday and relaxed. He got up, careful not to wake the other man.

He went into the kitchen, feeling rested and a billion times better then he had yesterday. The chicken soup really worked. Who would have thought?

He started making omelettes and put the coffee on. After a little over 20 minutes, Aaron woke up and walked into the kitchen, smelling the freshly brewed coffee and newly made eggs.

"Morning sleeping beauty, it's half past noon. Do you always wake up at this hour?" Spencer asked, smirking slightly.

"Well we stayed up until 2 last night, I have a right to wake up this late." Aaron retorted, leaning on the countertop.

Spencer put the plates onto the island and went to pour the coffee, while Aaron put the plates onto the kitchen table. They moved in perfect symphony with each other, both helping out in the much desired late breakfast.

"Oh, I'm starving." Said Aaron after both men finally sat down. They looked each other in the eyes, smiling for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

"Let's eat!" Spencer exclaimed. They both dug into their respective plates, enjoying the deliciously cooked meal.

Spencer finished first, taking light sips from his cup, watching Hotch finish.

"We should do this more often." Spencer suggested, taking another gulp afterwards.

"How about tonight? We can go for dinner, if you're feeling up to it." Hotch responded, almost finished with his omelette.

"Sure, we can get pizza." Spencer said, remembering the episodes of Doctor Who from last night, suddenly having a weird craving of sorts.

"Sounds like fun." Hotch said, understanding the reference.

"Good."

"Good."

They burst out laughing, something they haven't done in what seemed like years. And oh, it felt wonderful.

* * *

Hello! So here is the much awaited (by some of you) chapter. Even less fluff than the last but the next one will be better, I promise. Don't hate me! As always, reviews, critics, requests, anything is very, very much welcome. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Relationship

Dinner went great, they stayed in, ordered pizza and watched some movie. They didn't really remember which one, they were talking throughout most of it. They talked about everything from family to work to books. They would honestly say that it was one of the best experiences in their lives. Talking, laughing, just being with each other. Although they probably wouldn't admit it, they were forming a relationship. Yeah, sure they had one before, but this was a stronger one. Stronger than a working relationship, stronger than a friendly relationship.

It was the beginning of a romantic, loving, affectionate relationship.

They hated to think about the end of their weekend together. They had work soon. Aaron never did finish his mountain of paperwork. Spencer probably had more though, not being there on Friday.

It felt like they'd been together for days, but realized soon that it was only one. Just one day together and so much had happened. Their bond improved beyond what either thought possible.

"Aaron?" Spencer called out late Saturday night after dinner, their 3rd movie still flickering in the background, while Hotch cleaned the pizza dishes.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning off the tap, drying the last plate.

"What do you think we are? Relationship-wise I mean." Spencer asked quietly, blood rushing to his face.

"Well, what do you want us to be?" Aaron questioned, caught slightly off guard by the sudden inquiry, walking to the couch to sit with Reid.

"I don't know, I just don't want to ruin anything. But I don't want to rush into anything." Spencer answered exasperated, still muttering. He would have thought that Aaron might not have heard at all if it hadn't been for his response;

"Then we'll take things slow, it's fine. I promise that no matter what, I will always be here. By your side." Aaron encouraged his…partner? Friend? No need for titles, they knew who they were.

"Thank you" Spencer said wholeheartedly, hugging Aaron. After a moment's hesitation, he hugged back.

"Anytime Spence, anytime." Aaron finished.

And again, as they fell asleep in each others arms, their faces were lit with complete bliss and happiness.

The next day was spent going around town, having as much fun as they could before their fear of being called in on a case and being forced to stop this fun was to come true. Even though it never did. They went to as many places as they could, having as much fun as possible. At a quarter to 11 though, they took a moonlit walk back to Spencer's apartment, falling asleep in each other's arms, like the two previous nights.

They went to work the next day, the team could see that there was a change in their relationship, but agreed with it earnestly. The men deserved to be happy. After so much heart wrenching hurt, they deserved it more than anyone. Their happiness was one of the most beautiful things the team's ever seen. It was just pure blessing.

They earned each other. And that was the truth.

* * *

I'm so sorry, you don't even know how much I hate myself right now. I used to post every other day. It's been like a week. I have been suffering from major writer's block and when I wasn't, it was in the middle of a test when I come up with a seemingly amazing idea and then when I attempted to write it, I just completely failed.

On an even more negative note (for you) ("How could anything be MORE negative than your last thing?") this is the last chapter. I think I've done all I could.

As always, reviews are so loved it hurts! Criticism or praise or freaking 'I hate you' notes are appreciated. Thank you all! Starting a new series or one-shot. What should it be?


End file.
